


(Fanart) Transfer Request - Chapter One

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Illustration for a story by IvanWBones can't believe his ears -- Spock has put in a transfer request and Kirk has approved it!
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	(Fanart) Transfer Request - Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Transfer Request](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058226) by [IvanW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW). 

  



End file.
